Paranoia-My nightmare
Alrighty. I had a nightmare. I had fallen asleep last night while watching Room Zero, commentated by SomeOrdinaryGamers and had a nightmare for the first time in a very long time. I look creepy things and I usualy watch or read a few when I go to bed. And I'm actively on the creepy pasta Facebook page. But today was diffrent. I had a nightmare. This is what I wrote to my friend Kenzie when I woke up. I was explaining in detail to her about what happened. Of course she's already in bed but still. It turned into a stopped by the time I was done-Jessica,editor,GraveyardParty I had gone to a resort of some sort, tropical and had a lot of diffrent animals running around and things to do and it was right next to the open. The nightmare showed me spending most of my time near the ocean white my friends. One of my friends found a really shiny shell and I wanted to find one too. So I searched through the water to find one. No luck, but that's when I saw something intresting. There was a endangered, or threatened zone where there are usualy endangered species. I walked over to look and I saw some sort of red fish who's mouth could stretch out really wide with sharp fangs, a half fish half dinosaur looking thing(pretty cool in my opinion) and a flightless Bird with sharp fangs. It was pretty cool and I've never seen those creatures before. I went to see one of the workers to find out more. And when I did the lady told me all about them and how they have become endangered. My friends decided to look at the gift shop but I wanted to look at the endangered animals again. I walked up a roofed board walk type thing to get a better look. The fish-dinosaur was really neat. It would have had to be my favorite. It was two legged, and had a dinosaur head attached to a fish like bipodie. It's scales were green-blue and it had a fin on top of its head. It was a passive creature dispite it looked like a T-rex. Suddenly I saw a flash of fangs and a gaping red mouth as I jumped out of the way to dodge the red pirahna like fish. That was when one of the workers came rushing to me. She asked if I was ok and that she is so sorry about the fish attack and that they will move those fish somewhere safer. I traveled with her inside to the lobby, and decided to play Pokemon White 2 which is kind of surprising since I now have Pokemon Y and was currently EV training my event Torchic with Blazikenite. Anyway I sat down next to my friend who had been playing Pokemon as well and began playing. I flew with my character to one of the towns. It was unknown to me which one because it looked diffrent. a mix of a city from pokemon Platinum and one from white 2. I landed next to the pokemon Center and saw Bianca, one of my rivals. When I walked over to her and she started telling me about some people I should try battleing, I thought I had beaten them all but ok. The first one was a pair of teenage twins who had a team of four. The second was my all time favorite character in the black and white series, N. He is the green haired teenager, looking to be 19 who wants to save all pokemon because they are his friends. She told me to wait until night to find the twins next to the pokemon Center. I saved, turned off my game and changed my clock to night which is something I really shouldn't do, but I wanted to battle them. When the twins showed up, their sprites looked like the Lass sprites from that generation. They said nothing when I talked to them, kinda like red. When the battle started and their player sprites appeared on screen I flinched, or well I kinda didn't. I'm flinching right now though. They were all white, pale with red streaks on their cheeks and dull hatful looking eyes. Their hair mangled as if they just woke up. Now, to me this isn't even close to the scary stuff I've heard, so I wasn't to worried. I just thought GameFreak was trying to scare buyers with ghost or creepy characters like in every game? I battled them and won. But those characters scared me, and I didn't want to have to see them any more. So I turned off my game. The lady that I saw before asked me to go with her to the gift shop because my friends were looking for me. As I went she got a scared look in her eye and started telling me this story. About someone who went paranoid from going into a certain room in the resort. They checked out the room and it was perfectly fine, but had been closed for further investigations. She told me about what the guy saw. A white, tiny statue that just appeared and disappeared in the same spot when he looked away and back again, it some times changed what it looked like. The scene switched from there to back at school. I was walking down the hall alone, surprising yet again because I normally have two friends with me. I stopped when I saw something sitting infront of my friend Alex's old locker from grade 9. There was a tiny humanoid like thing with no clothes, sitting infront of the locker with the exact discription as the lady had told me. It was holding a head of some sort. I looked away then back and it did change. It changed to a bigger person like thing with red and black hair? Is that what you would call it? It didn't look much like hair. I repeated the action and watched it change. Then, I poked it with my foot. My foot went right through it. Feeling scared I asked my former French teacher who was talking to a student if she saw anything. She said no. Alright now I'm seeing things. The scene yet again switched. This time to at home, where I was standing in th hall next to the wooden bench infront of my wood stove. I could see it. The white thing down the hall near the kitchen. It was looking at me. But instead of staying still it moved, not toward me but around the kitchen. Darting back and forth in the shadows. It was driving me insane, I was going paranoid. No one could see it but me. The scene switched after a little bit of watching the thing to me sitting in a chair near the fire place. Hailey, my flame haired friend was sitting on the couch reading magazines. I could see it in the shadows of the hall again. My paranoia was getting to me. I was really scared. Now, since I'm a pussy cat but I love creepy pastas it really didn't help me at all. I told Hailey what's been going on. She said the answer lies in a book and passed me one of the magazines. Sure enough in hw hits text on the front it said that I will find the answer. But it was only one part. She had given me both parts and I began reading part one. When I finished I saw something dart out of the shadows. It was the thing, transformed into a fur less deadly white wolf. I had to hurry to I went to open the book to find out how to get rid of it. But just as I opened it the wolf leaped to attack. And that's where I woke. Trembling and scared to death. I'm not prone to night mares, and I read or listen to them all the time. And I love creepy things so this is very surprising to me. Here I am at 3:11 AM trembling as I write this to you. I woke uo at 2:38 and began writing. I'm really scared and will probably not get any more sleep. This is real life of course. I woke from the nightmare just an hour ago. If il talking or writing, I will add '~GraveyardParty' at the end until I get an account. ~GraveyardParty Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Real Life